Bobobo Season 3: Return of the 4th
by Pulsor93
Summary: Baldy Bald 4th has returned and Bobobo's team must join with Naruto and his friends to stop the emperor. Family connections between the two shows included. BeauGas, SakuSasu, and future NaruHina moments included. My idea for a season 3.
1. Baldy Bald 4th's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo or Naruto. Though I do own Baldy Bald 4th's Fist of the Forbidden Dark Arts.

I am putting the season number in front of the episode number.

In the beginning of the fanfic a mysterious person with a Darth Vaderish accent says,"It has been a month since the defeat of the Neo Chromedome Empire, and while life seems to be coming back to normal, a new threat is about to. . . ", this narration was interrupted with Bobobo screaming ,"Hey narrator, what's with the night-time accent!" The narrator goes back to his normal voice and screams, " Aw, great job Bobobo, the producers said that if I had a creepy accent for the introduction of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo season 3, they'd give me a raise. I just asked them if they could still consider giving me a raise, and guess what! They're shaking their heads no. My once in a lifetime chance for a raise and you ruined it." which the Narrator followed up with by sarcastically saying " Thank You, Bobobo." A baby version of Bobobo then says, " Wou welwum". Don Patch then says, " It's not Bobobo's fault it's mine, because I'm the real star of the show." Narrator then screams, " As far as I'm concerned it's you two's and Jelly Jiggler's fault that I'm not getting a raise." Beauty then exasperated by saying, "Wait a sec, Jelly Jiggler didn't have anything to do with your raise."

"Fine", said the narrator, " I may as well begin series in a normal fashion, seeing how I'm never getting a raise on this show again. Ahem. On the last Bobobo. . .". It was then that the narrator realized something, "WAITASECOND Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo hasn't finished being serialized in Japan yet! Well, Shinsetsu Bobobo is probably going to end with Bobobo defeating Czar Baldy Bald 3rd. So. . . Possibly, on the last episode of Bobobo, Czar Baldy Bald 3rd was finally defeated and the Neo Chromedome Empire was finally destroyed. But, not all is as it seems for in the former Chromedome Empire retirement home, an old foe is about to return." A silhouetted version of Baldy Bald 4th says, "Soon Bobobo, I will get revenge on you for destroying my Chromedome Empire. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". "Sir!" said a small octopus known as Octopus Carl, " I think it is time for our plan to begin." "Yes," said Baldy Bald in a sinister fashion.

(theme song plays)

Bobobo then announced,

"Episode 301: The Return of the 4th and A Shiny Technique! What a coincidence for the new season!"

(After the episode title, the screen goes to a nice lakeside mountain area where Jelly Jiggler, Dengakuman, and Softon are setting up camp; Beauty, Gasser, and Torpedo Girl are unpacking; and Bobobo is making a fire with some firewood he found. And by firewood, I mean throwing Don Patch and Hatenko in the center of a fire pit, splashing gasoline on them, and shooting them with a laser in order to set the two ablaze.)

While on fire, Don Patch and Hatenko scream, "It burns, its hot, and worse our ice isn't cooking." "Ah" said Bobobo while Don Patch and Hatenko were still screaming, " I knew I was right. I was sure that if I got regular firewood, it would become so noisy that I'd get an appeal from Mother Nature. However, by using human firewood things are peaceful enough to hear birds sleep through the Wiggin' War." This was followed by Beauty screaming, "Don Patch and Hatenko are screaming an opera and your calling that peaceful!" Don Patch and Hatenko then appear in front of her without any marks on them and they say, "Yes". Gasser then pulls a Beauty and says, "Weren't you guys just being burned in the fire!" "Nah", said Don Patch "Those were our stunt doubles". The screen then goes to a Third Hokage-esque funeral honoring Don Patch's and Hatenko's stunt doubles. Or that's what it looks like until we see that all of the people who work on Bobobo are putting complaints on their tombstones. "One of the show's greatest honors", say Don Patch and Hatenko. "No it's not! They're being humiliated!", screamed Beauty. "Aw, Beauty.", Gasser was thinking from a short distance " As you know, both of us have a crush on each other, and yet, if our feelings were admitted to anyone but our relatives, Mr. Bobobo would most likely try to change this show into a couples talk show." "FISH ATTACK!", screamed Jelly Jiggler as he slammed Gasser in the back with a fish. "Hey, what was that for! I mean why did . . WHAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Gasser as he saw Jelly Jiggler playing the game show Lucky or Not Lucky. "Why are you playing on a game show when you should be setting up camp with Mr. Softon and Dengakuman! On second thought I don't want to know." said Gasser. "Aw", said Narrator " I could've gotten a raise on that too."

"Gasser, could you give us a hand with our setting up our camp!" said Softon. "Sure", he replied. "Thanks, at this rate my 5-star lodge will be open in a few days." said Dengakuman as construction machines and logs suddenly appeared in back of him. Gasser pulled a Beauty and said, " Waitaminute we were setting up camp not a lodge business!" "Oh well I thought by star. . . whuh." said Softon when all of a sudden he saw a dark spot in the distance. It seemed to be coming in the direction of their camp. It was at that time that he realized it was an attack and then Gasser screamed, " Beauty look out!" He was able to get himself and her out of the way as the black dot turned into a blast that destroyed Dengakuman's lodge business. "So much for a mansion in Tuscany, Arkansas." said Softon. "So much for my lodging chain." said Dengakuman. "There goes another raise", said the Narrator. "Tuscany's in Italy not Arkansas, you chain stunk from its reviews, and I thought you only got one chance at a raise!" Beauty said as she exasperated. "Also", Bobobo "Where the heck did that attack come from?"

When the smoke cleared they were frightened at what they saw. This was because the person who was holding his hand out from launching a blast was Baldy Bald 4th! "What the, since when did he get his own Super Fist?", said Don Patch "You're asking me, the producers are the ones that write this stuff not me" , said the Narrator. "Well, I see you've taken notice to my Fist of Forbidden Dark Arts technique Bobobo." , said the 4th. "Fist of Forbidden what?" asked Bobobo. "Fist of Forbidden Dark Arts, would you like to know about it and how I created this technique?" said the 4th. (Note: I am mostly going to say 4th instead of Baldy Bald 4th throughout the chapter from now on.) Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler then appeared front of him as cheerleaders. This was followed by May-Bo (Bobobo's female form) saying, "What do we want to know?" and Jellies (that's what I'm going to call Jelly Jiggler's female form) and Patches saying, "We don't know". May-Bo then screamed, "When do we want to know it?", which was followed by Jellies and Patches saying, "WE DON'T CARE!". "That was your best cheering skill ever boss!", said the Don Patch obsessed Hatenko. "What are you talking about it stunk!", screamed Beauty.

4th then said, "Well I'll tell you anyway. It all started with . . . "! However, his speech was interrupted when Torpedo Girl slammed into him and as she did so she said, "It all started when the torpedo slammed into the bad guy!". 4th then responded by calling out, "Super Fist of the Forbidden Dark Arts: Water Prison!". At that moment, water surrounded Torpedo Girl and trapped her in a sphere of water. "I can't move", she said.

"Talk about irony, torpedoes are another word for water bomb and what do you she can't move in this water! What is the Fist of Forbidden Dark Arts? Will Torpedo Girl escape this water prison? When will Naruto characters show up on this show? Will I ever get another chance for a raise? And where the heck is Octopus Carl?" said the Narrator. The screen goes to Bobobo studios in which Carl is getting fired. "Who cares if I don't have a spot on this show, I got an internship at a fancy Italian restaurant chain! So long suckers." The screen then shows Carl being fried up into calamari. "You mean, I had Carl for lunch! Man does this feel sick on my paycheck. Oh, and find out all the stuff I said earlier on the next Bobobo." said the narrator.

All right, everyone stay tuned for when Fist of Forbidden Dark Arts is revealed in the next chapter and for the first Naruto character that the Bobobo and his friends will encounter!


	2. A Ninja Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo or Naruto. This is my first fanfic, please don't add any flames until I put up episode 5. I have also simplified it so I can bring up more chapters sooner. Enjoy! I also want to apoligize for taking so long

Note: I am often going to say 4th instead of Baldy Bald 4th throughout most of the story. Also will often equal pulling a Beauty. After this episode I am going to put up chapters as if they were ending for a comercial break. I've changed the name of Czar Baldy Bald 4th's Super Fist from Fist of Forbidden Dark Arts to Fist of Forgotten Arts

Narrator: Czar Baldy Bald 4th has returned!

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Hatenko: Who cares.

Torpedo Girl (aggitated): I'll tell you who cares, the torpedo that's been stuck here since last week!

Narrator: On our last episode, the gang was enjoying a little camping trip after fighting the Neo Chromedome Empire a month ago. Especially Beauty and Gasser's heated . . .

Beauty: If you show false scenes like that were gonna be canceled again and your going to lose your pay!

Narrator (while scenes of the last episode are playing in the background): Like it matters, all three chances for my raise were destroyed and . . . .

Torpedo Girl: Excuse me Narrator, but could you just start the show already and get me outta here!

Bobobo: She's right narrator! Just start the show already!

Don Patch: That way. . . (in a footbal uniform) We can play football.

Don Patch and Bobobo: 10, 27, 3 let's throw down. (they kick Dengakuman who yells while flying into space) That was a tenfold good buddy.

Beauty: I thought you guys were playing football, and why the heck did you use Dengakuman!

Torpedo Girl: (translated from the caption under her) Will I ever get out of this water prison! My gnomes need watering.

(theme song plays)

Bobobo as Narrator: Episode 302 A Dark Origin and Ancient Time Travel! You might throw up before you start!

Narrator: The battle is becoming fierce, Torpedo Girl is stuck within her own irony, and Dengakuman's new lodging chain is doomed!

Beauty: What are you talking about, he didn't even get a chance to start construction.

Dengakuman: (looking at 4th creepily) You ruined my lodging chain!

(Dengakuman flys at the 4th and smashes into him causing the water prison to release Torpedo Girl!)

Torpedo Girl: Yes I'm free, now you'll pay for that! (flies into 4th and Dengakuman)Super Fist of Torpedo Sneak Attack!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Super Fist of the Forgotten Arts: Shadowy Forceful Simon Says! (except for 4th's, everyone's shadow remains at a standstill causing them to be at a standstill) Now, let me get to explaining how I got this Super Fist!

(the screen goes to the Chromedome Empire Retirement Home)

Narrator: 10 years earlier . . .

Beauty: What're you talking about he was kicked off his throne last year!

Narrator: As I was saying, one year earlier . . .

Octopuscal: So sire, how have you been doing?

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: I've been doing terrible since I lost my Chromedome Empire to my brother and then have it destroyed by Bobobo! Then have the former ruler take over, & LOSE TO BOBOBO AGAIN !!!!!!!! If only I had a Super Fist like my brother, my Hair Hunt Troops, the other Chromedome Emperors, or even my enemies! There has got to be someway to (in back of him a glowing gate saying "Free Super Fist" appears) . . . huh!

(4th and Octopuscal go into a gate which leads them to an underground chamber with a tiny scroll that says in Japanese "Here's your free Super Fist, sorta")

Octopuscal: What does that scroll thingy say boss?

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Can't you read the caption from earlier!?

Octopuscal: Good point, but that scroll thingy is in Japanese! Can you really read it?

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Hello, translating Japanese is one of my greatest qualities how do you think I became head cheerleader at my school!

Beauty (interuptting the flaskback): Japanese translation doesn't have anything to do with cheerleading!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Stay out of my flashback! (kicks Beauty out of his flashback) As I was saying Octopascal, of course I know how to read Japanese and I'll demonstrate by seeing what this scroll thingy is about.

(4th begins reading the scroll and as he reads the scroll more and more he starts laughing sinisterly)

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Octopuscal do you realize what this is?!

Octopus Carl: If I do then why would my family pack my life insurance in there? After all I hate scroll fries and edible Pickles-flavored paper.

Pickles (suddenly appearing): The paper is me!!!!!!!!!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: No, NO, and PICKLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! This is a scroll of ancient ninja techniques. About 1000 years ago ninjas existed and used techniques known as jutsus. This little map thingy seems to have recorded every single jutsu from that time! It even lets me create my own non-ninja attacks!

Octopuscal (with an Einstein accent, moustache, and glasses): But these are Ninja techniques sir. If what you said is certain, then all jutsus were obliterated a millenium ago. Presently, the substitutions are Super Fists. (thinking in a normal voice) Wow, I either got a new writer for my lines or someone's exchanged my lines with those of a documentary.

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Hello, don't you think I know that! But guess what, it turns out at the end of this scroll thingy, there is a type of Jutsu that will always last but can only be used once. It's called Attack Change Jutsu. Do you know what this means?!

Octopuscal: Whoah!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Exactly, now stand back while I do this. (4th does every single Naruto hand sign five times) NOW, THE TIME HAS COME! ATTACK CHANGE JUTSU! (dark clouds begin to surround 4th, the scroll, and Octopuscal) CHANGE ALL OF THESE JUTSUS INTO MY BRAND NEW SUPER FIST!

(flashback ends)

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: It was at this time that these ninja techniques became my Fist of Forbidden Dark Arts. After that, I gathered up all the hair hunt troops that remain loyal to me and had them begin rebuilding all the block bases that you destroyed, Bobobo. However, to protect me . . . some Hair Hunters decided to spend the night in my armor. I have heard that they set up residences, casinos, spas, resorts, oceans, the entire universe and all nine planets in there. Plus I get two pieces of lint per week.

Beauty: Why would you charge lint instead of money!

May-Bo: Well, what that was a wonderful story Baldy!

Gasser: What are you talking about?!

May-Bo: But, (now regular Bobobo) STORY TIMES OVER!!!! (hits 4th with Goldilocks and the Three Bears)

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Eat this Super Fist of Forgotten Arts: Tree Hammer! (a tree appears out of 4th's palm and he procedes to swing it at Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler)

(Bobobo, Jiggler and Don start dodging the tree hammer and after dodging the tree hammer a few times they realize something)

Bobobo: Well kids, that was a fun hike inside Alvin the mutant cactus but now we have to figure out how to stop that freak.

Don Patch: Aw just one more minute, I was about to declare war on squirrels.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah, and I was about to destroy the universe, can't I have 2 million more years.

Bobobo: Hm when you put it that way, NEVER! (whacks them with Nature for Numbskulls which smashes them into Baldy Bald's Tree Hammer, causing it to break, while banjo music plays in the background) Now that some classic country.

Gasser: What does country music have to do with anything?!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Fools, Tree Hammer, Water Prison and Shadowy Trap were only small tastes of my new Super Fist! Now I will show you your demise!

(After making his announcement he looks to see Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Dengakuman, and Hatenko not paying attention to his speech and paying more attention to . . . . A CHAIN LETTER!)

Dengakuman: If we don't make 20 copies of this letter, we'll all be cursed to 70 years of bad luck.

Don Patch: Aw comeon, those things are complete fakes, besides what's the worse that could happen?

( Don Patch's idea of bad luck is to go down the slide while pirahnas follow him, Dengakuman's idea is to come face-to-face with a dog-eating mouse, Jelly Jiggler's is to become Tofu-flavored, Hatenko's is to shop at a bargain store and get change and Bobobo's is to read his autobiography to a class of dream demons, cenobites, killer dolls, and cannibals)

Bobobo: It's terrible! The class of horror species I can handle, but reading! Its terrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beauty & Gasser: That's your idea of bad luck!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Hey, you were supposed to be paying attention to my intimidating statement. Why are you thinking about some stupid chain letter when you should . . . . Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! (4th is talking when his heart is in the process of being "locked")

Hatenko: Fist of the Key: LOCK! ( Hatenko locks 4th's heart) Looks like your Super Fist really is forgotten. Wait, is that even a word?

(the locked 4th disappears and is replaced with a locked teddy bear)

Hatenko: What the heck happened?!

(4th appears behind Hatenko!)

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: How did you like my Substitute Teacher's Substitution attack, Sarutobi-Sensei?

Hatenko: Uh, that's not my name.

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Hey you idiots, you gave me the wrong script! Now unless you want to get hit by the world's fastest turtle. . . GET ME THE RIGHT SCRIPT NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Beauty: No way turtles could be fast enough to even give you a head cold!

Narrator: 2 minutes and a copyright infringement lawsuit later. . . .

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: So how did you like Substitute Teacher's Substitution attack, because if you liked that you'll love this! Super Fist of Forgotten Arts: Muscular Expanded Punch! (4th's arm grows to the size of your third cousin twice removed, Fanny, and punches Hatenko with such force he hits two trees)

Hatenko: AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why did the original writer of this season/fanfic have to do that to me!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Now for another attack (4th teleports to Beauty) and this time I'm going to attack this defenseless girl.

Beauty: You monster!

Czar Baldy Bald 4th: Monster, where! Oh you mean me? Well in that case prepare for an even bigger world of hurt! Super Fist of Forgotten Arts: 8 Trigrams 2 Palms! (jabs Beauty with fingers two times), 4 Palms! (jabs Beauty with fingers two more times), 8 Palms! (jabs Beauty with fingers four more times), 16 Palms! (jabs Beauty with fingers eight more times), 32 Palms! (jabs Beauty with fingers sixteen more times), 64 Palms! (jabs Beauty with fingers thirty-two more times)!

(4th's attack sends Beauty crashing into the camp site)

Gasser: BEAUTY!

Beauty: (Beauty is shown aching in pain) Ow! I'm hurting in places I didn't even realize I had and I feel like I can't move. I haven't felt this way since episode 128 and 129.

Gasser: No one gets away with hurting my girlf . . . uh, I mean Beauty. Eat this Baldy Bald, Stench Torpedo! ( Fires a fall of backwind at 4th)

Softon: No one gets away with hurting my little sister. Thanks for distracting him Gasser. (Goddess Blabs-a-Lot appears in the background) Baldy Bald, I am now going end your terror once and for all! Now Blabs-a-Lot Judgement! (Blabs-a-Lot prepares to fire a blast from everywhere on her body!)

Blabs-a-Lot: Hey, what do you mean every part of my body, punk?!

Narrator: What the writer meant was from your head, weapons, palms, feet, toenails, and fingernails. Please don't sue us for sexual harrasment!

(Blabs-a-Lot fires trillions of blasts from the parts mentioned by the Narrator)

4th: Lets see you destroy me if you can find the real me! Super Fist of Forgotten Arts: SHADOWY CLONES! (4th makes multiple copies of himself and the only thing that seems different between him and the clones are that the clones. . . . ARE WEARING CHEERLEADER OUTFITS!)

Gasser: Those are the weirdest clones I've ever seen!

4th: Either way you can't find the real me!

Softon: We'll see about that! (Blabs-a-Lot fires at all the clones and presumably 4th when someone lets out a girly scream )

(the smoke clears to reveal that all of the clones are gone and the scream came from. . . ONE OF SOFTON'S FANGIRLS!!!!!!)

Softon Fangirl: SOFTON! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Torpedo Girl: No one falls in love with my Softon but me!!!!!!!!! (T.G. charges into the fangirl) Because I'm a torpedo!

Beauty: Can we get back to my bro's battle.

Narrator: Meanwhile back between Softon and 4th's brawl.

Softon: It's finally over. (smoke clears to show no sign of 4th!) What the, where did he go? That should've obliterated him and I definetly know I'm scared when I start using cool words!

4th: (appears in front of Softon out of thin air) You should know never to let your guard down Softon especially when I'm about to do this! (4th's fingertips begin glowing) Super Fist of Forgotten Dark Arts! Five Pronged Seal! ( he stabs Softon with all five fingers simultaneously)

Bobobo: Softon!

Beauty: Big Brother!

Gasser: Mr. Softon!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Mr. Pink-Haired Swirly Dude!

Torpedo Girl: My darling no!

Dengakuman: Poooooonnnnnnnniiiiiiieeeeeeeeeesssssssss!

Hatenko: Who again?

(the dust clears to show Softon flat on the ground weakened and unable to move)

Softon: I can't move. I know I shouldn't have had that week old burrito for lunch.

4th (laughing hysterically): Fools! Did you really think you could beat me? Cause if you did it's time for a refund!

Bobobo: Baldy Bald! I don't care if you hurt Don, Jelly, Hatenko, Dengakuman, or Torpedo Girl. But when hurt Beauty, her brother Softon, or her boyfriend Gas-Can it's personal!

4th: Really, then bring it on!

(Bobobo does his attack stance and then starts glowing yellow)

Wait is that . . .

Bobobo: That's right Baldy Bald! Time for Super Fist of the Nosehair!

(a tiny rock falls in front of him)

4th: Is that all! If so, your'e finished! (the rock then transforms and multiplies in to millions of rocks shaped like Bo's head) Auuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!(4th gets run over by rocks)

Bobobo: Mountain Climber Safety Boulder Landslide!

Beauty: Why is it safe when you're getting crushed!

(the dust clears to show 4th laying on the floor)

Don Patch: Aw yeah! Baldy Bald's down!

Jelly Jiggler: Now our contracts will be renewed!

Bobobo: Its over Baldy Bald.

4th (tiredly): Not quite.

Bobobo: What!!

4th: You did get me Bobobo. However, I only came here to test out your Super Fist of the Nosehair technique. Now that I have seen your power I will know how to destroy in a future confrontation. Until then, it is time for my plan to commence. (4th puts his hand out) Super Fist of Forgotten Arts: TIME GATE ARISE! ( a time gate appears out of the ground) We will meet again Bobobo, in time. (4th jumps into the gate!)

(the time gate closes and dissipates)

Don Patch: Hey where did Baldy Bald go and more importantly,where is Yia-yia's new playtoy?

Gasser: We just fought an emperor and your thinking about a playtoy?

Softon (weakly): From the looks of it, Czar Baldy Bald 4th seems to have gone back in time.

Beauty: Why?

Hatenko: Its okay boss I'm sure the toy will get here soon.

Softon: Isn't it obvious, if Baldy Bald was to change one event in the space-time continuum it could have a serious consequence on the Earth. However, I think I have enough power to summon a two-way Blabs-a-Lot time gate.

Don Patch: Forget, Yia-yia will never get the laser cannon he always wanted.

Beauty: Are you guys even listening to what my brother is saying?

Hatenko: Did you say something?

Beauty (thinking): Why do I even bother?

Softon: Bobobo.

Bobobo: Yeah Softon!

Softon: This is going to be our toughest battle yet so I believe that you need to find Czar Baldy Bald and make sure that unless you have no choice, don't tell anyone that you're from the future. Beauty will be able get you back here when you need to.

Beauty: What do you mean Softon? I haven't had any powers since I gave up my two fists to help defeat Czar Baldy Bald 3rd. So, how can I get us home?

Softon: Remember when you were turned into a doll by Captain Battleship, I was able to communicate to you through your mind. The signal for me to reopen the time gate will be you thinking of me divorcing from Torpedo Girl.

Torpedo Girl (infuriated): I heard that Softon, and no one divorces from me. Because I'm a torpedo!!!!!

Softon: Well, the point is, do you understand Beauty

Beauty: Yeah, or at least as much as I know this show.

Softon: That's good enough. Super Fist of the Goddess Blabs-a-Lot: Time Gate of the Goddess! ( a Blabs-a-Lot shaped time gate appears out of the ground.) Alright heres the plan: Bobobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler . . .

Dengakuman: Hey what about me?!

Softon: Fine. . . and Dengakuman, you six are gonna have to go into that time gate and find the era where Czar Baldy Bald the 4th is and bring him back. Meanwhile, me, Hatenko and Torpedo Girl are going to keep a lookout.

Bobobo: Alright then, Softon be careful! (jumps into time gate)

Softon: Will do! Beauty make sure to avoid forest fires.

Beauty: Thanks big brother. (looks around) Hey, where are Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler?

( Beauty looks to see Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler riding on motorcyles toward the gate)

Don Patch & Jelly Jiggler: We're wild hogs!

Beauty: Why are you guys riding motorcycles when my brother said not to interfere with the past.

Jelly Jiggler: Don't worry Beauty!

Don Patch: Yeah, these aren't motorcycles. If they were this wouldn't be their power source. (opens a compartment on the motorcycle showing the power source being Lucky gummi bears doing the wig out dance.)

Gummi Bears: WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT! WIG OUT!

Beauty: Your calling that an old-time invention!!!!

(Don Patch and Jelly ride on the motorcycles toward the gate but their mopeds hit rock causing them to stop and sending Don & Jelly into the gate)

Rock: I'll sue you for that!

Beauty: Well see you bro.

Softon: Same here. (Beauty jumps into gate) Oh, and Gasser.

Gasser: Yeah?

Softon: Make sure you keep my sister safe. Because if you two are going to be one of the few original couples on this show, I want to make sure Beauty has a nice boyfriend.

Gasser: Will do Mr. Softon. (jumps into gate)

(scene changes to Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, Gasser, and Dengakuman floating in a dark and mysterious area)

Narrator: Little do our gang know that the time-space continuum . . . (background of the scene changes to that of the opening of Bobobo) Hey! Why didn't you let me finish. What do you mean I'm too slow. I was the spelling bee champion once you know. Well, never mind back to the scene.

Gasser: Mr. Bobobo, from the looks of it we have to go into each gate that appears and figure out which time period he's in.

Bobobo: Good idea Gasser. Lets go and tell Softon to do that. (Don, Jelly, & him go in the direction of the Blabs-a-Lot time gate!)

Beauty: Gas-Can was talking about in the past! Not the future!

Patches: Wait a minute, Bobobo you were going to Softon? I thought we were going to lovely Paris, Texas!

Gasser: Texas isn't romantic its wild west!

Jelly Jiggler: And I thought you were taking me to Egypt, and I thought Patches was taking me to New Jersey!

Bobobo, Patches, and Jiggler: Well if that's the case WER'E BREAKING UP!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Afterwards the Wiggin' Trio broke up, they tried to sell solo albums, but always failed because each new album was the same one with a different cover.

Bobobo: Well after much thought . . .

Patches: And much cash-bribing . . .

Jelly Jiggler: We decided to have a reuniting concert and become . . .

Bobobo, Patches, & Jelly Jiggler (standing on a stage dressed as Kiss with guitars): Filthy, stinkin' rich!!!!!!!

Beauty: You guys don't even know how to play the triangle!

Narrator: Well do to the fact that typing the complete time experience of each of the gang will take too long I'll just tell you what happened to each of them.

Gasser - he ended up in a time gate that took him two minutes into the future back with Softon, Hatenko, and Torpedo Girl

Don Patch - he landed in ancient Rome, hit the Tower of Pizza, I meant Pisa, causing it to lean; and caused the colliseum to collapse; afterwards he was mistaken for a Titan and ran like the hills

Dengakuman - he ended up in the time of the dinosaurs and nearly got eaten by an ancient leaf fern, which eventually became my father-in-law's huge tree which he continues to brag and brag and brag about for eternity and it really does bug me alot, I mean can't he just shut up for once!!!!!!!!

Beauty: Narrator! Can you please move along with the episode?

Narrator: Sorry, I kinda got carried away, but anyhow

Bobobo - He fell onto a japanese volcano and caused the Kobe earthquake of 1995

Jelly Jiggler - He, oh wait! The writer wants to take this one, nevermind

(flashes to Jelly Jiggler coming out of a time gate at the site of the Great Wall of China when it was first being built)

Jelly Jiggler: (checking out the scenery) Hm, hey isn't this where the future site of the Great Wall of China is supposed to be? (In Chinese, a sign in back of him says: Great Wall coming in 20 years) Well I won't be able to see it for a while then. (Puts a lucky symbol on the ground) I'll just leave my mark then. This is one small step for man, one giant leap for lucky hankies! I've gotta write this stuff down. (looks around some more and sees two Chinese workers) Oh, hey you two (the Chinese guards look around and are shocked at the site of Jelly) Excuse me have you seen . . . oooooooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!! (gets barraged by spears, swords, rocks, bricks, and cannons)

Chinese Soldier: Buddha, teriyaki, chopsticks, sashimi, Loazi, Confucianism!

Narrator: Translation - Man that guy is rude, lets keep him out forever by building the Great Wall.

Jelly Jiggler: Alright, thats the last time I visit China!!! ( storms back into time gate)

Narrator: Back in time! Oh, and I don't mean the time of the dinosaurs.

Bobobo: Well how did everyone do.

Don Patch (happily): I'm the #1 enemy of the Roman Empire. Go me.

Beauty: Since when are you happy about being hunted?

Dengakuman: Ferns scare me.

Jelly Jiggler: Now I remember why I don't like China. (starts crying with his lucky hankey) They don't have religion based on my Lucky Hankey. (cries some more)

Beauty: Thats why you hate China cause they don't have religion based on something tackey.

Bobobo: I'm proud to announce that I am the cause of the Kobe earthquake.

Gasser: How are you proud of a disaster?

Gasser: Well, I accidently ended up 2 minutes in the future. What happened to you Beauty?

Beauty: Nothing so far. (floats to a random time gate) Hey guys, check this out! (shows the others a time gate that leads to a forest surrounded by a fence)

Gasser: Its amazing.

Bobobo: (trying to squeeze in between Beauty and Gasser) Hey let me get a look!

Jelly Jiggler: (trying to squeeze in between Beauty, Gasser, & Bobobo) Any Luckey Hankeys!

Don Patch: (trying to squeeze between the other four) I like ice cream!

Beauty: (struggling to see the view) If you guys keep trying to push your way to the view then we'll all (they all fall out) FAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Gasser, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman are screaming as they fall)

Gasser: If we crash into the ground we're done for.

Bobobo: To stop us from crashing . . . (Beauty & Gasser turn to Bobobo's direction . . . to see him teaching on a blackboard) press the bag you just puked in!

Beauty: There's no way that'll help!

Jelly Jiggler: If you need help then . . . (transforms into a giant blue volleyball net and stretches his "strings" to some random trees) Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble: Volleyball Net! Don't worry guys I'll catch you! (Beauty & Gasser land on Jelly's strings) Bobobo your next!

Bobobo: (wearing an astronaut suit) Aye, captain! Permission to crash land in ye gut matey!

Jelly Jiggler: Nu uh!

Bobobo: Such a kind ladey! (crashes his feet into Don Patch and Dengakuman) Crash landings are awesome.

Jelly Jiggler: But I said no to crash landings! (Bobobo smashes his feet into Jelly Jiggler causing them to crash into the ground below)

Beauty (coughing): I hope Bobobo's ok.

(smoke clears to show Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler wearing spacesuits!)

Bobobo: Smackover, come in Smackover.

Don Patch: I claim this planet in the name of Churros.

Jelly Jiggler: Aliens, I've come to bring you the power of the Lucky Hankey!

Beauty: This isn't an alien planet, it's still Earth.

Gasser: Something's wrong. My bad guy senses are definitely going crazy.

Beauty: Bad guy senses?

Gasser: The script writers thought it would be a good idea to use that as a way of saying were about to encounter an enemy from 1,000 years in the past.

Bobobo: I know exactly who that enemy is Gasser.

Gasser Really? Who?

Bobobo: He so evil, . . .

Don Patch: so terrifying, . . .

Jelly Jiggler: so insert another word for bad here.

Beauty: What you couldn't think of anything?

Bobobo: Its the British!

Gasser & Beauty: WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!

Don Patch: Here he comes! (points to menacing shadow in distance)

(menacing shadow is revealed to be Dengakuman portraying a stereotypical British guy)

Dengakuman (in Scottish accent): Bonjour.

Beauty: The accent might be part Brittish but the word isn't.

(Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler; dressed as surfboards; put Dengakuman in a pickle jar and kick him to the moon. As he is kicked he screams like hell.)

(Dengakuman-carrying jar then twinkles and dissappears)

Bobobo: Say hi to Canada for me.

Don Patch: Send us a postcard.

Jelly Jiggler: I forgot what I was going to say.

Gasser: That had nothing to do with the bad guy.

Gasser: Besides, I can still sense him.

????: Hm, so you seem to posess no chakra yet whatever energy you use you seem to be quite powerful.

Beauty: Where'd that come from?

Don Patch: Are those the voices in my head? Hey voices, do want me to burn everything to the ground?

????: Yet at the same time most of you seem incredibly stupid!

Gasser: That's rude.

(kunai comes straight at Gasser)

Beauty: Gas-Can watch out!

(pushes herself and Gasser out of the way only for it to hit Jelly Jiggler on the should sending him with kunai attached into a tree resulting in him being pinned in said tree)

Bobo-bet: Oh dear! If our jelly-frock doesn't get completely hanged it'll never dry!

Patches: No worries I'll just give you these. (holds out a pointy pencil, a sharp thumb tack, and a clothespin.)

Bobo-bet: Perfect!

(using said objects Bobo-bet & Patches stick them into Jelly's other shoulder and his knees causing Jelly to scream in pain)

Patches: The screaming means its working.

Beauty: Sounds like Jelly's gonna be Swiss cheese.

????: If those three are the most powerful members of your group then killing you will be easy.

Gasser: Alright you, wherever you are show yourself!

????: Very well.

( A man starts rising from the ground. He has long black hair, a purple scar near his right eye, litterally white skin, & ominous theme music)

May-Bo: What kind of make-up is this girl using?

Patches: She looks terrible.

Jellies: Totally!

Beauty: That's not a girl!

Bobobo: She's right its, its, its, . . .

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler (dressed as Santa's elves): Santa Clause

Beauty: In the Saint Nick look-alike contest he stinks.

Gasser: Alright! Just who are you?

????: My name is Orochimaru. (shows his name in a Japanese caption) And I know all five of you are from the future.

Beauty (laughing nervously): What gave you that idea?

(points to Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler auctioning off stuff from the future)

Bobobo: Welcome to Auction of the Future where you don't have to pay us till your credit card bills run through the roof in 2.8 seconds.

Don Patch: Not only do we get lots of money we get to keep all our built-in-the-year-3000 stuff. Since those idiots fogot to pay with tater tots.

Jelly Jiggler: Here we have a child's nuclear cannon that you'll never be able to get unless you freeze yourself for 1,000 years. Do that and will give it to you free!

Narrator (talking quickly): Warning do not actually attempt to freeze yourself because you'll die of not enough hot chocolate to drink and video game withdrawal. Seriously. How do you think I got this lousy job. Seriously. What? Why are you looking at me that way? I'm serious. The pink game fairies believed me! What are you doing with that needle? OK I'll stop! (talking normally) AotF. Freeze yourself and in 1000 years you'll get your prize. (quietly) Game fairies rule!

Beauty: Didn't Softon tell you not to bring anything in the past and who'll believe that junk!

Dengakuman: I'll have a celebrity shoes pizza!

Jelly Jiggler: That'll $1,000,000,000,000,000.

Dengakuman: Here you go. (hands over $1,000,000,000,000,000) Now to freeze myself. (places himself in cryogenic time chamber)

Beauty: I should've known.

Orochimaru: I also know this because of two other things. One, my Mind Reader Jutsu allows me to look into opponents who are unprepared and two I'm reading all these lines from cue cards. Pause and wait for response.

Jelly Jiggler: Wait he gets cue cards, then why don't I get a spin-off.

Narrator: Welcome to my world.

Orochimaru: Now let me guess who each of you are. (points to Beauty) Beauty. (points to Gasser) Gasser. (points to Jelly Jiggler) Jelly Jiggler. (points to Don Patch)

Don Patch: You probably didn't need to read my mind see as how I'm so famous.

Orochimaru: Sorry they forgot to write your name on the cue cards & you seem to have a cinderblock in you head.

Don Patch: What! But I'm the main character.

Orochimaru: (points to Bobobo) You must be Bobobo.

Bobobo: Multi-vitamin! (forms a c-shape with his body) C! C! C! C!

Beauty: Not this again!

Bobobo: What if I am!?

Orochimaru: Well, in a sense, I can tell that most of you are quite powerful and seem too stupid to be a threat so I would like to extend a hand of friendship for some assistance.

Gasser: Mr. Bobobo don't do it. Trust me I know evil when I see it and this is its cousin.

Orochimaru: Oh come child I was only going . . . (cream pie gets thrown into his face)

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler: CREAM PIE!!!!!!!!!!

(the Wiggin' Trio continuously throw cream pies at Orochimaru)

Bobobo: In case you were wondering what that meant, it means: NU-UH, NO WAY, NEVER, NOT, ZILCHO, NADA, BUPKIS.

Don Patch: Though we'll take our free gift anyway.

(Orochimaru pulls cream pies off of his face)

Orochimaru (as ominous music plays in the background): No would have been a proper answer and I may have let you live. But by throwing pie in my face you've made me look like a fool. Now you will die. But first a montage of how you will all be killed!

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler (picking their noses): Who cares!

Beauty: From the looks of it he's steaming mad!

Orochimaru: (performs a few handseals) Death Prediction Jutsu!

Beauty: (we get a close up of her eyes as we see them widening but the pupils growing smaller)

Gasser: (we get a close up of his eyes as we see them widening but the pupils growing smaller)

Bobobo: (as we get a close up of his eyes . . . )

Narrator: Hey we never saw his eyes, even though under them are . . .

Producer: Narrator! If you tell them, say bye-bye to your check.

Don Patch: (we get eye close up, they look the same)

Jelly Jiggler: (read above line)

Dengakuman: (we get eye close up, they're closed)

( we see a scene of Beauty literally getting ripped in half; a scene Gasser being desintegrated by an unknown attack; Bobobo dying of fear of stairs; Don Patch being impaled by his own spikes; Jelly Jiggler getting his organs emptied out; and Dengakuman is standing)

(Beauty & Gasser are in shock)

Beauty (thinking): That was the scariest thing I've ever seen but was it real?

Gasser (thinking): Man that was so terrifying I can't attack! Well actually I can, but it makes me sound cool.

Beauty: I wonder what happened to Bobobo?

(shows Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler huddled together looking scared)

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler: That was, was, was, was, . . . AWESOME!

Orochimaru: Either you three are incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

Beauty: I'd go with the second option but go with whatever you want!

Orochimaru: Seeing as you have survived my Death Prediction Jutsu, (pulls up sleeve and bites thumb) I'll just have to do this! ( Runs his bleeding thumb down his arm and performs a few handsigns) SUMMONING JUTSU! (summons a giant snake)

Don Patch & Jelly Jiggler: How are we suppose to fight that thing?

Bobobo: I got an idea, I'll be a lion tamer and you be the bait ready.

Don Patch & Jelly Jiggler: Nu-uh!

Bobobo: Good then. TAKE-OFF! (kicks Don & Jelly into the snake's direction)

(Don and Jelly crash into the snakes lower jaw, but since its so strong, they crash into opposite trees)

Bobobo: Well looks like that failed.

Gasser: Ya think!

(screen pans out to show Bobobo's face on the right, Orochimaru's face on the left, & on the bottom; Bobobo & his friends facing Orochimaru & his giant snake)

Narrator (cockney accent): Crikey! That's one big sheela! (normal accent) Sorry I couldn't resist. Anyways looks like our gang is facing a giant problem. Will Bobobo defeat this guy & find Baldy Bald, will they get back to the future, will I get a raise, what's on the lunch menu, how long before I can punch out; (hears timer buzz) oh, apparently right now; and will this be an early end for the new season! I hope not I mean we only had two episodes.

Thanks for being patient guys like I said after this episode, each one will bed divided into 3 parts. Also guess which Naruto arc this takes place in and I'll send you a spoiler. P.S. Naruto, Sakura, & Sasuke will make their appearance in the next episode.


	3. Newly Past Enemy, part 1

Disclaimer: I have always owned Bobobo!!!! . . . in another dimension. :(

( Fades to show a sign saying "Lucky Hankey Safari" in Japanese)

Narrator: Come one come all! To the Lucky Hankey Safari! But seriously don't go because its lame.

(Shows a tram with Jelly Jiggler wearing lucky hankey themed safari clothes at the driver's seat, and in the passenger area are Beauty, Bobobo, Dengakuman, Patches, and Gasser)

Jelly Jiggler: Thank you for joining us today on our Daily Lucky Hankey Safari!

Dengakuman: Wow Mom and Dad (referring to Bobobo & Patches) this is the best trip ever!

Bobo-bet: Of course anything for my sweet little girl!

Beauty: Earth to mother, I thought you were the mom and Dengakuman is a boy!!!!

Jelly Jiggler: Now if you'll look on your left (points his 'hand' to the right) you'll see the Lucky Lion.

(scene changes to Don Patch wearing cat disguise with a lucy hankey collar on it)

Lucky Lion: Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!

Gasser: Uh don't lions normaly roar and isn't Don Patch suppose to be with Dengakuman!

Dengakuman (wearing lipstick and schoolgirl skirt): Who you callin man, I'm Dengakuwoman!

Gasser (sweatdropping): Uh, nevermind.

Jelly Jiggler: And to your right (points his 'hand' in opposite direction) you'll see the yodelingfootballpottemaus. (points to a foam finger version of Bobobo that says "insert chickens here" in Japanese)

Beauty: That doesn't even look like an animal!!!!!!!!

Jelly Jiggler: And up ahead you'll see the legendary Fishcake snake! (points to what appears to be a garden snake with General Lee Fishcake's head on it which appears to be beaten up) Huuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (runs over to Fishcake) General what are you doing laying on the job! We're supposed to be convincing people were running a real safari! (Looks up and sees Orochimaru's giant snake staring down at him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Giant snake you weren't supposed to come here till next week!

(the Giant Snake crushes Jelly Jiggler with his tail)

Jelly Jiggler (getting crushed and voice getting higher): Though we could squeeze you in!

Dengakuwoman: This is the worst day ever! (points to Beauty and Gasser) You two must be the worst parents ever!!

Gasser: Oh sure, blame it on the couple who've only been dating for a few weeks.

(theme song plays)

Bobobo (as narrator): Episode 303! Exams & Ninjas & Nosehairs Oh MY!

Narrator: Recap time! (speaking as scenes recapping the previous episode are playing) You know, I may have forgotten to mention it during the last two episodes but I really wanted to thank the guy who bought us and brought us back. I originally thought we were going to end up like fat nerds who live with their mothers, no offense grandma. We were sad and lonely when the show ended with that stupid cliffhanger ending, no thanks to the Japanese PTA, but then this kid who loves the show shows up, buys the show, rehires us and gets us right back on track! He even got us this third season which will be an entire crossover with hit show Naruto! Man! Now I know how Hatenko feels about Don Patch!

Hatenko (dressed in everything Don Patch-related and appearing out of nowhere): GO BOSS!

Narrator: Hatenko! Get back in your cage! Now where was I! Oh yes . . .

Beauty: Mr. Narrator I know your grateful but shouldn't we get on with the show?

Narrator: Right, right; Anyways last episode Bobobo found out the origin of Baldy Bald's new Super Fist and then crushed him for failing his book report.

Bobo-bet: I always told him never make an evil book report cause it fails and gives you Fs!

Narrator: Anyway after stirring up time trouble our gang arrived and were about to encounter a slithery foe by the name of . . . OREO-CHEESE-MAN!!!

Orochimaru: MY NAME IS OROCHIMARU!!!!! NOT SOME HORRIBLE AMERICAN NAME!!!!!!

Narrator: Whatever! Critic! (scene changes to where the episode left off) Now back to where we were last week!

(Scene shows Bobobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, and Dengakuman facing Orochimaru and his giant snake.)

Orochimaru: I could have spared you seeing as how you idiots could most likely be of no threat but now you are about to die for two irking reasons! 1. You threw pie at my face while I was talking, 2. You . . .

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: Uh 2. . . .

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: T . . .

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP WHILE I'M TRYING TO TALK! NOW HERE IS THE NEW SECOND REASON! YOU KEEP INTERUPTING WHEN I'M TRYING TO TA . . .

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Beauty: Try spending all season with . . .

Bobobo, Don Patch, & Jelly Jiggler: NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Orochimaru: Shut up before I kill you and hang you by your intestines! (the Wiggin' trio gets quiet) Finally! And the third reason I am going to kill you is because . . .

Bobobo: Please orangecheddarmap, we won't say anything that has to do with reason trois anymore.

Don Patch: Yeah orderchessmatch whatever you say we won't do it again!

Jelly Jiggler: By the power of the Lucky Hankey I promise never to do what you are about to tell us Bob!

Orochimaru (thinking): Yep, they are complete imbeciles. (now talking) The third reason is because you call me by names that don't even describe me. (waits for response) I see you seem to understand how serious your predicaments are. (the un-responding trio are revealed to be cardboard cutouts) What! (thinking) How could they have avoided me! (hears what sounds like rats giving birth to whales)What is that!!!! (Looks up to see a Syndney Opera House replica on a branch with music coming from it)

????,????, & ???? (though you probably know who they are): (singing, and failing at, the ABCs) A, q, 20, cent, pickle, 52, t, &, west, thats it!

Bobo-bet (in a teacher get-up): That was the most wonderful song I ever heard! Its even better than Ode to Joy: Armpit edition.

Beauty: That didn't sound great to me!!!!!!!

Orochimaru (thinking): They're not idiots they're insane!

(Orochimaru looks in front of him to see Gasser attempting to punch him in the face. He dodges the punch and Gasser then attempts to kick him in the gut but Orochimaru grabs his leg and flips him over. Gasser then attempts to throw an uppercut to his jaw but Orochimaru grabs his hand just as it is about to hit.)

Narrator (while the above mentioned fight is occuring): You know is a good time to mention how much I love the show's new owner. He's as great as the Producer was terrible. Whoops, fight over, but I'll be back.

Orochimaru (while still holding Gasser's uppercut): Well child, you may not be a shinobi but I can sense much potential in you. Train with me and you could get everything you ever wanted.

Gasser: Yeah about that, I've been turned evil by accident before and I'm not gonna be one again (jumps away from Orochimaru and prepares a backwind orb in his hand) STENCH TORPEDO! (fires the backwind orb and on contact with Orochimaru it explodes sending him back a few steps)

Orochimaru: (thinking) This child's attack was surprisingly strong. Though its scent is worse than its smell. (now talking) Well child, if you will not join me, (begins to laugh maniacally) then you'll see the loss of your loved ones! (summons snakes out of arms and uses them to grab Gasser and throw him against the nearest tree)

Beauty: (panicked) GAS-CAN! (Orochimaru's arm snakes grab Beauty by her waist and lift her into his giant snake's mouth) SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!

Gasser: BEAUTY! (jumps from tree to try and grab her hand) HANG ON I'LL SAVE YOU! (successfully grabs Beauty's hand . . . and they both get swallowed up by the snake)

Bobobo: Beauty! Gasser!

Beauty: Bobobo save us!

Don Patch: I wanted them killed off but not literally!!!!

cut to commercial break

And I'm done with part 1 of episode 3. Sorry for the delay I was bummed that the Bobobo series. :(

But at least we have the manga. And I may find the scans and try to interpret them myself.

Also, if this was the actual show, here are the voice actors for each new character that appears in the episode (as well as the ones that I had neglected to mention that appeared previously):

Michael McConnohie - Narrator

Richard Epcar - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Vicky Green - Beauty

Kirk Thorton - Don Patch

Taylor Henry - Jelly Jiggler

Brad MacDonald - Gasser

Donn A. Nordean - Dengakuman

Jeff Nimoy - Hatenko

Steve Kramer - General Lee Fishcake

Steven Jay Blum - Orochimaru

Now please R&R. You'll also be happy to know I will soon be making a crossover between Avatar: the Last Airbender and SpongeBob SquarePants.


End file.
